fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Tharja/Supports
With Male Avatar C Support *'Avatar:' Tharja? ...Are you following me? *'Tharja:' ...Maybe. *'Avatar:' Maybe?! I've seen you hiding behind tents and wagons all week! *'Tharja:' So you finally noticed...my love. *'Avatar:' Sorry, what? Your...love? *'Tharja:' Oh yes. I realized it the first moment we locked eyes. "He isn't like the others," I thought. "He's the one I've been seeking!" *'Avatar:' Riiiiight. Well, um, thank you? ...I guess? *'Tharja:' That's why I've been watching your every...single...move. Yesterday you read two books and part of a third. You snacked on an apple. And last night, you turned over 12 times in your sleep. ...Well below your average. *'Avatar:' You've been watching me sleep?! *'Tharja:' I thought you'd be grateful. *'Avatar:' No, I think "disturbed" is more the word. You mean to tell me you've been following me every single day since we met? *'Tharja:' ...Yes. *'Avatar:' I suddenly feel very ill. *'Tharja:' Don't worry. I'll take care of you. ...Veeery good care. *'Avatar:' Coming from a normal friend, I'd probably be happy to hear that. But somehow when you say it, it's not quite so comforting... *'Tharja:' Is that what you want, Avatar? Someone..."normal"? *'Avatar:' Well, I...suppose? That's to say-- *'Tharja:' All I needed to hear. *'Avatar:' Wait, Tharja! Stay here! ...Where I can see you! Oh gods, this will not end well... B Support *'Tharja:' Why good day, Avatar! How fare you? Enjoying this weather? *'Avatar:' ...Tharja? What are you doing? *'Tharja:' What, me? Ho ho! Whatever do you mean. Just a normal greeting on a typical day. ...Why? Are you concerned for my welfare, good sir? *'Avatar:' Um, well... I suppose, in a way. *'Tharja:' You ARE?! Why, how sweeeeeet! *'Avatar:' Actually, I'm more concerned about whatever you're planning for me. *'Tharja:' Of course I have a plan for you, silly-billy! Now close your eyes, and get ready for... A slice of liver-and-eel pie! That's your favorite, correct? Oh, I do so adore baking... *'Avatar:' ...Are you SURE you're all right, Tharja? You didn't eat anything strange, did you? Miscast a hex? Hit your head on a rock? *'Tharja:' Oh ho ho, goodness me! Such an imagination you have, good sir. I'm sure I wouldn't know anything about anything strange, much less eat it! Just a typical day for a typical girl here. *'Avatar:' This is about our conversation from before, isn't it? *'Tharja:' Don't be silly. Now have some pie! *'Avatar:' Look, I don't want -- MMPH! *Munch, munch, munch* ...Actually, that's delicious. *'Tharja:' Oh, huzzah! I've been working on the recipe every day after normal practice! *'Avatar:' "Normal practice"...? You mean you've been practicing being normal? *'Tharja:' Indeed! And it worked! I'm perfectly normal now! Ho ho! My yes, so typically normally plain. *'Avatar:' Do you realize that your "typical normal" is actually very, very unusual? *'Tharja:' Oh my, huzzah? Goodness, I simply must...something? *'Avatar:' Tharja, I'm sorry about what I said before. You shouldn't have listened to me. I liked you more the way you were, so can you go back to being the old Tharja? *'Tharja:' Gracious, I... I have been practicing so diligently as of late, I'm not sure I can stop! A Support *'Tharja:' (...Heh heh heh!) *'Avatar:' I'm glad Tharja's acting like her old self again. A-although... I feel... Urk! Ch-chills up my spine... G-goose bumps... C-can't stop sh-sh-shivers... *'Tharja:' Avatar? ...You all right? Avatar, you're shaking like a leaf! And your forehead's on fire! Okay, Tharja, think. We need cold water and a spell to bring down the fever... *'Avatar:' Nnnrgh... *'Tharja:' Hello. *'Avatar:' Huh? Wh-what happened? Why am I lying here? *'Tharja:' You lost consciousness and collapsed. It was because of the fever. *'Avatar:' Yes, I-I've been feeling unwell for a while. Probably been working too hard. *'Tharja:' I thought you might accuse me of putting a curse on you... *'Avatar:' I'd never assume that! What kind of monster would curse their friend... *'Tharja:' ...Oh. Right. That would be crazy! Heh heh. *'Avatar:' Anyway, thank you so much for taking care of me. *'Tharja:' Didn't you once say you wouldn't want me taking care of you? *'Avatar:' Clearly, I was mistaken. *'Tharja:' You're just saying that because I helped you out. *'Avatar:' No, it's true! In fact, I wonder if you wouldn't mind...staying... *Yaaaaaawn* Just...just for a while... *'Tharja:' Aw, how sweet. He's sleeping. Sleeping and...helpless. Hee hee hee hee! S Support *'Avatar:' Tharja? *'Tharja:' Yes? *'Avatar:' Don't you think it's time you stopped standing right behind me? *'Tharja:' Why? *'Avatar:' Because I can't see your face. *'Tharja:' Why would you want to? *'Avatar:' Fine. I'll just turn around. That's better. ...Now that I think about it, this is the first time we've stood like this... So close...face-to-face... *'Tharja:' Perhaps. *'Avatar:' I rather like it. Maybe we should do it more often... Maybe we could stand together...forever. *'Tharja:' ...Forever? *'Avatar:' ...Forever. *'Tharja:' Wait, what are you giving... Avatar, is this a ring? *'Avatar:' I love you, Tharja. I want to be with you, forever. *'Tharja:' No-no! I can't! Not like this! *'Avatar:' Oh. *'Tharja:' ...There. Now try it again. *'Avatar:' Um, well, I guess if this makes you more comfortable... In truth, I'm getting used to it myself... *'Tharja:' Good. Heh heh... *'Tharja: I can't believe you made me love you! ...Of course if you back out, I'll murder you in your sleep.' With Female Avatar C Support *'Tharja:' ...... *'Avatar:' Tharja? ...Are you following me? *'Tharja:' ...Maybe. *'Avatar:' Maybe?! I've seen you hiding behind tents and wagons all week! *'Tharja:' Ah. Of course you'd notice, with our fates entwined so... *'Avatar:' Sorry, what? Our...fates? *'Tharja:' Oh yes. I realized it the first moment we locked eyes. "She isn't like the others," I thought. "She's the one I've been seeking!" *'Avatar:' Riiiiight. Well, um, thank you? ...I guess? *'Tharja:' That's why I've been watching your every...single...move. Yesterday you read two books and part of a third. You snacked on an apple. And last night, you turned over 12 times in your sleep. ...Well below your average. *'Avatar:' You've been watching me sleep?! *'Tharja:' I thought you'd be grateful. *'Avatar:' No, I think "disturbed" is more the word. You mean to tell me you've been following me every single day since we met? *'Tharja:' ...Yes. *'Avatar:' I suddenly feel very ill. *'Tharja:' Don't worry. I'll take care of you. ...Veeery good care. *'Avatar:' Coming from a normal friend, I'd probably be happy to hear that. But somehow when you say it, it's not quite so comforting... *'Tharja:' Is that what you want, Avatar? Someone..."normal"? *'Avatar:' Well, I...suppose? That's to say-- *'Tharja:' All I needed to hear. *'Avatar:' Wait, Tharja! Stay here! ...Where I can see you! Oh gods, this will not end well... B Support *'Tharja:' Why good day, Avatar! How fare you? Enjoying this weather? *'Avatar:' ...Tharja? What are you doing? *'Tharja:' What, me? Ho ho! Whatever do you mean? Just a normal greeting on a typical day. ...Why? Are you concerned for my welfare, my lady? *'Avatar:' Um, well... I suppose, in a way. *'Tharja:' You ARE?! Why, how sweeeeeet! *'Avatar:' Actually, I'm more concerned about whatever you're planning for me. *'Tharja:' Of course I have a plan for you, silly-billy! Now close your eyes, and get ready for... A slice of liver-and-eel pie! That's your favorite, correct? I can give you the recipe, you know. *'Avatar:' ...Are you SURE you're all right, Tharja? You didn't eat anything strange, did you? Miscast a hex? Hit your head on a rock? *'Tharja:' Oh ho ho, goodness me! Such an imagination you have, my lady. I'm sure I wouldn't know anything about anything strange, much less eat it! Just a typical day for a typical girl here. *'Avatar:' This is about our conversation from before, isn't it? *'Tharja:' Don't be silly. Now have some pie! *'Avatar:' Look, I don't want -- MMPH! *Munch, munch, munch* ...Actually, that's delicious. *'Tharja:' Oh, huzzah! I've been working on the recipe every day after normal practice! *'Avatar:' "Normal practice"...? You mean you've been practicing being normal? *'Tharja:' Indeed! And it worked! I'm perfectly normal now! Ho ho! My yes, so typically normally plain. *'Avatar:' Do you realize that your "typical normal" is actually very, very unusual? *'Tharja:' Oh my, huzzah? Goodness, I simply must...something? *'Avatar:' Tharja, I'm sorry about what I said before. You shouldn't have listened to me. I liked you more the way you were, so can you go back to being the old Tharja? *'Tharja:' Gracious, I... I have been practicing so diligently as of late, I'm not sure I can stop! A Support *'Tharja:' (...Heh heh heh!) *'Avatar:' I'm glad Tharja's acting like her old self again. A-although... I feel... Urk! Ch-chills up my spine... G-goose bumps... C-can't stop sh-sh-shivers... *'Tharja:' Avatar? ...You all right? Avatar, you're shaking like a leaf! And your forehead's on fire! Okay, Tharja, think. We need cold water and a spell to bring down the fever... *'Avatar:' Nnnrgh... *'Tharja:' Hello. *'Avatar:' Huh? Wh-what happened? Why am I lying here? *'Tharja:' You lost consciousness and collapsed. It was because of the fever. *'Avatar:' Yes, I-I've been feeling unwell for a while. Probably been working too hard. *'Tharja:' I thought you might accuse me of putting a curse on you... *'Avatar:' I'd never assume that! What kind of monster would curse their friend... *'Tharja:' ...Oh. Right. That would be crazy! Heh heh. *'Avatar:' Anyway, thank you so much for taking care of me. *'Tharja:' Didn't you once say you wouldn't want me taking care of you? *'Avatar:' Clearly, I was mistaken. *'Tharja:' You're just saying that because I helped you out. *'Avatar:' No, it's true! In fact, I wonder if you wouldn't mind...staying... *Yaaaaaawn* Just...just for a while... *'Tharja:' Aw, how sweet. She's sleeping. Sleeping and...helpless. Hee hee hee hee! With Frederick With Virion C Support *'Tharja': ..... *'Virion': ..... *'Tharja': Oh, how nice. I was just going to ask for a volunteer from the audience. Tit for tat... Become a CAT! *'Virion': Meow! *'Tharja': Oh my. That was fast. Let's try another one, shall we? Jeepers creepers... Close those PEEPERS! *'Virion': Zzzzzzzzz... *'Tharja': This guy's a walking curse magnet. I've never seen anything like it. *'Virion': *Snore* You are... so beautiful... *snort* Please... marry me... Zzzzz... *'Tharja': Oh, that's quite enough of that. Spiders and flies... Open your EYES! *'Virion': Whu- Huh?! What?! Where am I?! Oh, alas! It was but a vivid dream. I've never slept so soundly in my life. Such a pity I awoke at that moment. She was on the verge of saying yes. We would have exchanged sweet nothings, and then, under the light of the moon- *'Tharja': *Ahem* *'Virion': Ah, greetings! ... Tharja, I believe? How may I be of service this fine day? *'Tharja': Service, eh? That's not a bad idea at all. Oh, you're going to be perfect. *'V'irion: Aha ha ha! Oh, my good lady, you flatter me! Though I must admit, you're not the first woman to tell me such a thing. However, you ARE the most lovely! Perhaps I'm still dreaming, mmm? *'Tharja': Enough chatter. You've got chores to do. Sputter and Spidge... Build me a BRIDGE! *'Virion': As you command, milady! Virion, AWAY! *'Tharja': Oh, I'm going to like him a LOT. Eee hee hee! B Support *'Tharja': Dasher and derricks... Remodel the barracks! *'Virion': As you wish, milady! Virion, AWAY! *'Tharja': Flower and beast... Cook the whole camp a feast! *'Virion': It shall be done, milady! Virion, AWAY! *'Tharja': Hmm... What should I make him do next? *'Virion': I shall do anything you ask. *'Tharja': Did you say something? *'Virion': I said, "I shall do anything you ask." You don't even have to rhyme. *'Tharja': ... Wait. Have you been awake this whole time? *'Virion': Of course. *'Tharja': That's impossible. A victim of a curse enters a trance state with no memory or awareness of his actions. *'Virion': A curse? Is that what you're trying to do? Tsk! You should have told me before. Those little hex doodads never work on me. *'Tharja': But you've done everything I demand without hesitation! Are you playing me for a fool? Because that would make me... angry. *'Virion': Not at all! I simply find it impossible to say no to a beautiful woman. *'Tharja': What if I told you to... Oh, I don't know. Pluck out your own eye? Or sacrifice your life? *'Virion': If necessary, I would do either one without hesitation. Ooh! Then I could wear a fine diamond eye patch. *'Tharja': If necessary?! What does that mean? You're evading the question. Or you're lying. *'Virion': I never tell a falsehood to a lady, even in jest. In time, you will come to see the sincerity of gallant Virion's heart. *'Tharja': Hmph... A Support *'Tharja': You are a fool. *'Virion': An unfair accusation, on it's face. But it does harbor a grain of truth. When in the presence of a lady so fine, it ill behooves me to appear so slovenly. *'Tharja': I'm not talking about your wardrobe! I'm talking about what you did. *'Virion': Perhaps if milady were to tell me what I did, I might better explain why I did it. *'Tharja': In our last battle, you threw yourself in front of a blow that was meant for me. *'Virion': Don't you remember our talk? *'Tharja': When you said you would give up your life if it were... necessary? *'Virion': Exactly! Well, there was also a bit about eyeball plucking, but that's beside the point. *'Tharja': You are immune to my curses, which means you chose to take the blow in my place. What I fail to understand is why. *'Virion': Once, in the not-too-distant past, I was responsible for the lives of many people. Yet when that dastard Walhart attacked, I was unable to fulfill my solmn duty. We were overrun, and those who had placed their trust in me were... cut down. In response, I swore to devote my life to the service of others. The dead are gone, but if I save others in their name, they will not have died in vain. It is... the proper thing to do. *'Tharja': That makes no sense. *'Virion': Plainspoken and blunt, as always. I do like that in a woman! *'Tharja': You are... Hm... How do I put this? *'Virion': A gentleman of impeccable manners? A dashing rogue of countenance fair? *'Tharja': An idiot who bleeds on my behalf. I hate it when people bleed for me. I'd rather they bleed BECAUSE of me. *'Virion': Are you SURE you didn't mean to say the dashing rogue one? Because I think- *'Tharja': Enough with your japes! Now be quiet while I tend to those wounds. Otherwise, I might be tempted to stitch your mouth while I'm at it. S Support *'Virion': Sweet Tharja. I wanted to thank you for your gentle nursing the other day. In gratitude, I brought you a small token of my goodwill. I wonder if you would do me the honor of accepting it? *'Tharja': This is a ring. ... A fancy ring. I smell a rat. *'Virion': No rats, my sweet! Only common sense. If I am ready to give my life for you, I must be at your side night and day. Otherwise, I might miss my chance were it to come. *'Tharja': So, if someone else asked you to give your life for theirs, would you do it? Is your kind offer open to strangers and village idiots alike, or am I a special case? *'Virion': I have fond myself pondering that question of late. But no, Tharja. I will sacrifice myself for no one save you. *'Tharja': Why? *'Virion': When love blossoms in a man's heart, must he explain himself? But if you were to press me, I would say I have fallen for yoyr gentle kindness. *'Tharja': You must be thinking of someone else. *'Virion': Oh? The bridge you had me build was so children could cross the stream in safety. The barrack repairs kept the soldiers dry, and the feast filled their rumbling bellies. You could have used me in any way possible, and yet you chose to benefit others. What is that, if not kindness? I would be honered to give my life in service of such an extraordinary woman! *'Tharja': I don't want you to exchange your life for mine. *'Virion': You would deny me the inestimable honor? *'Tharja': Don't worry. I have a different plan for you. I want you to live, Virion. So promise me. *'Virion': B-but that is no proper oath for a gallant warrior such as I! *'Tharja': Nevertheless, it is what I desire. And if you want to marry me, you'll do it. *'Virion': ... So be it. As milady commands. I pledge to defend your life. But I also swear to never risk my own life in service of this task! ... Good heavens. These are the strangest wedding vows ever! With Vaike With Stahl With Kellam With Lon'qu With Ricken C Support *'Ricken:' Say, Tharja? You can...you know... do magic and stuff, right? *'Tharja:' Yes. I can do magic and...stuff. *'Ricken:' Cool! So, um, can you maybe teach me how to cast a curse? *'Tharja:' Did someone steal your lunch money? *'Ricken:' Oh, jeepers, no! I just like learning new skills is all. *'Tharja:' Curses and hexes are no simple matter. ...But perhaps you possess the talent. *'Ricken:' Oh, I do! I'm sure I do! So you'll teach me then? *'Tharja:' No. *'Ricken:' What? Oh, come on! *'Tharja:' Casting hexes is not a hobby to be picked up on a whim. *'Ricken:' I know! This is serious business! Super-deadly serious business! I'm trying to get as strong as possible so I can be a key part of Chrom's army. I'm studying fencing, wyvern riding, and even butter sculpting! ...You know. Just in case. *'Tharja:' Hexes and curses are a different animal. A wild, untamable beast. Now forget we had this conversation, and go practice your butter sculpture. *'Ricken:' Well, phooey. I was hoping she'd just say yes. But no worries! She's going to learn that Ricken never, ever gives up! B Support *'Tharja:' ...Are you still following me? Shoo. *'Ricken:' I'll stick to you like an ant on honey until you teach me how to cast curses. *'Tharja:' Maybe the first lesson will be me casting one on you. *'Ricken:' Seriously? That'd be great! Just let me gird my loins here... Okay! Ready when you are. *'Tharja:' ...Gods, but you are persistent. *sigh* Fine. *'Ricken:' Really? You'll teach me? *'Tharja:' ...No. But I'll tell you why I CAN'T teach you. My own powers are not fully developed, so I'm in no position to instruct anyone. *'Ricken:' Oh. ...Wait, really? *'Tharja:' Just because I'm a powerful dark mage doesn't mean my training in complete. I have many hexes yet to learn, and even the ones I know don't always work. *'Ricken:' When it comes to cursing, you're awfully conscientious. *'Tharja:' The hexing arts are a capricious master, and I do not like mistakes. *'Ricken:' But if you're afraid of slipping up, how can you learn new things? Everyone knows the best way to learn is to just do it and see what happens. *'Tharja:' That seems like a rather dangerous attitude for a mage. Although... Hmm... That actually might be fun... All right. I'm going to start experimenting with new and unknown magic. I'll go out to the woods alone and cast every curse and hex I've ever heard of! ...Hee. *'Ricken:' Hey, wait! This was all my idea. You have to let me come! *'Tharja:' ...I'll think about it. A Support *'Tharja:' Do you have the materials I asked you to prepare? *'Ricken:' Yep, all here! I'm ready to get cursing! *'Tharja:' Then you can begin. But make sure to follow my orders exactly. *'Ricken:' I will. ...Oh wait. *'Tharja:' Yes? *'Ricken:' You haven't told me who I'm supposed to cast it on yet. *'Tharja:' You can try it on me. *'Ricken:' ...Er, are you sure? *'Tharja:' It's the quickest and easiest way to determine if you did it correctly. And I'm not sure these other chumps would appreciate being test subjects. *'Ricken:' No, I guess not. Okay, here goes... Hyaaa! ...So how do you feel? Did it work? *'Tharja:' Huh, it would appear that I'm cursed, That's very good for a first attempt. *'Ricken:' Hurray! *'Tharja:' ...Hurray! Oh! I see you chose a happiness-contagion hex. How sweet of you. *'Ricken:' I was actually kind of surprised someone invented nice curses. I thought they were all scary and cruel and just turned people into weasels. *'Tharja:' Don't be fooled by the name. Curses are a kind of magic that gives life to dreams. Whether it is a dream of joy or horror depends very much on the victim. *'Ricken:' People are all wrong about you, Tharja. You're actually really nice! I mean, even though you seem creepy, you let me practice on you. Maybe you should show more of that side instead of the doom and gloom. I mean, your smile is pretty, you know? You should show it more. *'Tharja:' I like the way I am. *'Ricken:' Well, okay, I guess. Seems like a waste, though... *'Tharja:' Life would be dull if everyone was happy and polite. Also, don't tell anyone about this. I have an image to maintain. *'Ricken:' Okay, Tharja! It'll be our secret. So does this mean you're going to teach me more curses? *'Tharja:' Maybe some simple ones. *'Ricken:' Aw, can't I learn them all? *'Tharja:' Let's start small. S Support *'Tharja:' You really are good at this. I see you've already mastered the basic hexes. *'Ricken:' Thanks to you! *'Tharja:' Keep your thanks. Our lessons have helped me learn more about my art. Working with you have helped focus my thinking. *'Ricken:' Sooo, the more you teach me, the better you're going to be? *'Tharja:' I suppose. But you really don't need me to continue your studies. You've got plenty of talent without me mucking around in there. As long as you're curious and dedicated, you'll be fine. *'Ricken:' But I only learned so fast because you're such a good teacher! I want you to show me more creepy spells and teach me how to sneer and stuff! *'Tharja:' ...Teach you how to sneer? *'Ricken:' A-actually, I think we can learn a lot from each other, you know? So, um, I kind of got you...this. *'Tharja:' That looks expensive. *'Ricken:' It's a family heirloom. I was told to give this ring to the woman I marry. I'm going to be of age soon, and when that happens, I want you to be my wife! *'Tharja:' ...We do make a pretty good team, don't we? If I can just convince you to be a little more evil... ...Heh. *'Ricken:' So that's a yes, right? ...Um, is that a yes? With Panne With Gaius C Support *'Tharja': You. *'Gaius': Me? *'Tharja': Yes, you. You're a theif, right? Skilled at pilfering and all that? I've got a little job for you. *'Gaius': I'm listening... *'Tharja': I want you to bring me a strand of Avatar's hair. *'Gaius': That's... unbelieveably creepy. What do you need hair for? *'Tharja': Hee hee... *'Gaius': Um, yeah. I don't usually take sinister chuckles as an answer. Sorry, kid. Go find someone else to help with your weird hobbies. *'Tharja': This is not a negotiable request. *'Gaius': Oh? And what are you going to do about it, Sunshine? Curse me? *'Tharja': Yes. *'Gaius': Heh. Ain't a hexer alive that's managed to put a curse on Gaius the Nimble! Go on, Sunshine. Do your worst. *'Tharja': You are making a terrible mistake... *'Gaius': Ooh! So scaaary! Do you see me shaking here? B support *'Gaius': Hey there, Sunshine. *'Tharja': ..... *'Gaius': Look, I know I'm unbelieveably sexy, but you don't have to stare so hard. *'Tharja': Don't you feel... different? *'Gaius': What do you mean? *'Tharja': I cursed you. Some time ago, in fact. *'Gaius': Nope! I'm right as rain. *'Tharja': Impossible. My frog eyes were fresh... My newt tail was still twitching... Ah, wait. Maybe that's it. *'Gaius': You figure something out there? *'Tharja': I must have added the wrong herbs to my cauldron. Instead of cursing you, I've just enhanced your stamina and lifted your mood... Damn and blast! *'Gaius': Yep. That's a real bummer right there. But now that you mention it, I have been feeling pretty frisky today. It's like all my cares have melted away! So the good news is, your little spell actually works. *'Tharja': That's very encouraging. Now, let's see... If I simply recast the spell like so... And replace the lambswort with a pinch of wyvern saliva... *'Gaius': *Yawn* Are you still trying to curse me? *'Tharja': Hee hee... Thanks to you, I'm one step closer to perfecting the ultimate curse. *'Gaius': Right. Well, Sunshine, you just let me know when you get that- Huh. She's gone. That's a bit disconcerting... Ah, well. Anyway, let's see if Lissa has any more of those little cakes! A Support *'Tharja': ..... *'Gaius': Hey there, Sunshine. Curse anyone lately? *'Tharja': Look at me carefully. Do you feel... different? *'Gaius': You mean aside from the pale woman staring into my eyes like a lunatic? Nope all aces here. *'Tharja': Blast and damnation! *'Gaius': Maybe you should consider a new line of work there, Sunshine. What was this curse supposed to do anyway? Turn me into a toad? *'Tharja': It was meant to help you see my good side. *'Gaius': Wait, what? Are you trying to make me fall for you? *'Tharja': It's just an experiment, fool! I have to test it somehow. *'Gaius': Guinea pig, eh? I gotta say, I'm a little surprised. *'Tharja': About what? *'Gaius':I didn't relize you faniced me! I mean I know I'm a charming devil and all, but- *'Tharja':I'd rather fall in love with a kraken. And besides, love brewed in a cauldron isn't real. If I ever decided to look for love, I would insist on an unsullied version. ... Although, I'm not above using a potion or two to get the boulder rolling. *'Gaius': Oh, fair maiden... I never imagined you were such a romantic! *'Tharja': Don't be sarcastic. *'Gaius': No, I'm serious. Knowing that actually makes you much more attractive. I've always had a soft spot for bad girls, and they don't come much badder then you. *'Tharja': ... Perhaps my spell is working after all. *'Gaius': Ah! I've been a fool! A blind, stupid fool! Your radiant hair! Your stunning eyes! *'Tharja': All right, then. Experiment complete. Now you stay there while I go mix up an antidote. *'Gaius': No, don't do it! I don't want to be cured! S Support *'Gaius': Um, Tharja? Why are you following me around? *'Tharja': I want to make sure the antidote continues to work. *'Gaius': Oh, right. That. Um, ha ha ha! Of course it worked! Of... course. ... Er, it DID work, right? *'Tharja': You are completely free of any spell, curse or hex. *'Gaius': Huh. 'Cause you see, there's one liiittle problem with that... I still find you incredibly attractive, and I think I'm in love with you. *'Tharja': Wow... Okay, that IS a problem. *'Gaius': There's only one cure for this condition. You must accept... this. *'Tharja': ... A ring? *'Gaius': I had to be sure it wasn't your magic that made me fall for you. *'Tharja': ..... *'Gaius': Okay, look. You want the truth? I've been interested in you for awhile. Long before you ever tried casting a spell, anyway. I just didn't know a way to chat you up that didn't end with you hurling fireballs at me. *'Tharja': ... In that case, I accept. *'Gaius': What? You do? *'Tharja': You are a sarcastic and coarse man, but there is something... interesting about you. Plus, you let me test spells on you. That has to count for something. *'Gaius': Glad to be of service. But, um, you're not STILL going to use me as your guinea pig, are you? *'Tharja': Not unless you disappoint me. ... You WON'T disappoint me,, right? *'Gaius': Not after that, I won't! With Gregor With Nowi With Libra With Henry C Support *'Tharja:' I know you. *'Henry:' You do? *'Tharja:' When I still fought for Plegia, we heard all sorts of stories about you. A silver-haired youth with a knowledge of curses and an extraordinary gift for magic. A man guarded by fierce crows so that very few had seen the true extent of his powers. *'Henry:' Oh wow! Now that's a reputation! Yeah, crows have always had a thing for me, I guess. Dunno why. *'Tharja:' Perhaps you'd be willing to teach a trick or two to a fellow dark mage? *'Henry:' Sure! You want me to cast a death curse on someone? *'Tharja:' Someone in camp? Mmm… No. That could be problematic. *'Henry:' Hee hee! Yeah, I guess. Too bad, though. See, 'cause I've got one that makes blood come out your- *'Tharja:' Thank you, I get the picture. What's with the smiling, anyway? No one's going to trust you if you're grinning like the village idiot. *'Henry:' Hee hee! Smiling? This is how I always look. *'Tharja:' Hardly reassuring. Tell me what you're plotting and I may yet spare you. *'Henry:' Sorry! Nothing sinister over here. I'm just a hale and hearty mage. *'Tharja:' Ugh… Hale? Hearty? Have you no respect for our ancient profession? We're supposed to be harbingers of pestilence and famine and doom! *'Henry:' Mm… I love doom. B Support *'Henry:' Hello, Tharja! *'Tharja:' *Mumble, mumble* *hiss* *'Henry:' Heey! Did you just put a curse on me? *'Tharja:' Yes, Now, if you do not speak the truth, you will DIE! Answer me clearly and without hesitation. Are you a foreign spy? *'Henry:' Nope! Not me! Although I do own a cloak and a couple daggers. *'Tharja:' Who do you serve? Ylisse or Plegia? *'Henry:' Aw, I don't get into politics. I just want to toss fireballs at bad guys. *'Tharja:' Interesting. That's the same reason I joined up. *'Henry:' Really? Hey, would you maybe tell me all about it? *'Tharja:' I'm doing the interrogating here. Now then, one final question… Do you vow to never cause harm to Avatar, no matter what? *'Henry:' No problem! *'Tharja:' …How strange. My magic ensures that you are telling the truth. But I find your heart difficult to read. It seems devoid of human emotion. What's inside that head of yours? What are you thinking? *'Henry:' Right now, I'm thinking about you. And about how you must really REALLY like Avatar! *'Tharja:' Mind your own business, little man. *'Henry:' Is that why you're always following him/her around? *'Tharja:' I wouldn't expect someone like you to understand affairs of the heart. In any case, you may go. I have no further use for you. *''Tharja leaves the screen'' *'Henry:' Hey! Tharja! You forgot to remove the curse! Oh, well. I suppose it'll fizzle out eventually. La la la… A Support *'Tharja:' Here you are. *'Henry:' Yep! Here I am! *'Tharja:' I have a rather urgent problem, and I need your help. *'Henry:' Do you need a death curse? Please say you need a death curse. *'Tharja:' No death curses! …… It appears that I, myself, am victim of a curse from an unknown assailant. I have tried to remove it, but the magic is too powerful. I'm hoping that if we combine our might, we may be able to- *'Henry:' Hecka-necka, jimma-jamma, woozle-wazzle! Aaand presto! Curse dispelled! Actually not dispelled. I tossed it back at the original sender. Hee hee! *'Tharja:' That's impossible. …… By the gods! It IS gone. *'Henry:' Yeah, dispelling curses is kind of my specialty. Right now, whoever cast that curse must be in one confused pickle! Too bad we can't be there to see it. That would be swell! *'Tharja:' With that kind of power, you could have easily deflected my earlier curse... *'Henry:' Oh yeah. I guess so, huh? Although you didn't need to put a truth curse on me, you know? I don't have anything to hide, and I've never told a lie in my life. *'Tharja:' Aha! At last you reveal the source of your power. You disarm your foes with terrifying honesty and sincerity! *'Henry:' Well, usually I disarm foes by removing their arms. But your way sounds impressive, too! *'Tharja:' It's not a compliment. *'Henry:' Hee hee! I know! *'Tharja:' Stop being so blasted cheerful, or I'll… I'll twist your tongue in knots! *'Henry:' Oh, you can try to cast a hex on me…if you dare! *'Tharja:' Don't think you're the only one who can deflect curses! *'Henry:' Wizard fight! Wizard fight! Yaaaaaay! S Support *'Henry:' Hey, Tharja! Look at these flowers I found! Aren't they pretty? *'Tharja:' Er, yes. Sure. I suppose they are. *'Henry:' Aw, Tharja. You're just saying that. You don't think they're pretty at all! (widens smile) Poor little flowers-after they went to all that trouble to bloom and everything. *'Tharja:' Are you actually talking to them? That's more than a little creepy. If you don't cease at once, I'll cast a hex and turn them into dry sticks. *'Henry:' Tharja, would you like that better? Would you prefer these poor flowers to be twigs? *'Tharja:' You make it sound as if I'm being rude to your ridiculous bouquet. *'Henry:' I don't mean to! It's just that if you wanted a bundle of twigs, I'd be happy to oblige. *'Tharja:' Wait, what are you- *'Henry:' PRESTO! …There you go. *'Tharja:' You were so pleased with those flowers, yet you destroyed them just like that... *'Henry:' Nya ha! Oh, I don't care-as long as you're happy, that's all that matters. *'Tharja:' Wh-where is this going? *'Henry:' Tharja, I'm head over heels for you! In fact, I'd rip my heels clean off if it would put a devious grin on your face! Heck, I'll destroy this whole army if that's what you want. …Do you want that? *'Tharja:' Ugh, of course I don't. Do you think I'm completely insane? *'Henry:' No, I was just using it as an example. So anyway, you want to get married? *'Tharja:' Egads, you do know how to sweep a girl off her feet, don't you? And yet… If you promise to protect Avatar, I just might consider it. (smirks) If we both fall into some mortal peril, I want you to save Avatar first. Is that clear? You must be ready to sacrifice me for his/her sake. If you can bring yourself to promise me that, then yes, I will marry you and- *'Henry:' Is that all? Easy peasy! No problem what-so-EVER! *'Tharja:' Good. …I think. *'Henry:' This is great. I thought you'd make the condition really, really onerous. Like, so hard that I'd think twice about the idea. But you didn't! So, anyway. I'd better go down to the smith and get a ring made. *''Henry leaves the screen'' *'Tharja:' You know, he may actually, truly be crazy… I mean, what kind of proposal was that? (blushes and chuckles) Still, it's not like I'm the most normal person around either. Who knows? Perhaps it's the perfect match... With Donnel With Noire (Daughter) C Support *'Tharja:' You there. *'Noire:' Eep?! M-Mother! Did you need something? *'Tharja:' What were you doing in that last battle? Were you trying to distract me? *'Noire:' I... Did I? I'm sorry, I didn't intend to, I swear. *'Tharja:' You mirrored my every movement! It was like some bizarre curse. *'Noire:' Oh. That. Well, you see- *'Tharja:' Don't care. Doesn't matter. Just stop. *'Noire:' N-no, wait! It was force of habit! *'Tharja:' What...? Habit? *'Noire:' In the future, you were always too wrapped up in your research to teach me things. N-not that I blame you! I know you had your reasons... You were consumed with avenging Father, so you never had time to waste on me. But I wanted to help you, so I... I taught myself magic and dark arts by following your example. *'Tharja:' And that became a habit? *'Noire:' Er, well, yeah. I guess. *'Tharja:' Hmm... *'Noire:' O-oh! But if it's a distraction, I'll stop! I promise! So, um, it'd be really nice if maybe you didn't...put any weird curses on me? *'Tharja:' I see... Hmm... I'm thinking this could have it's uses... Heh... Meh heh heh heh... *'Noire:' Eeeek! B Support A Support With Morgan (Female) (Daughter) Category:Fire Emblem: Awakening Scripts Category:Fire Emblem: Awakening Supports Category:Game Script Category:Stubs